A Day Of Quiet
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Diana and Faye take a break from all the craziness to remember the first time they met.


**Title: **A Day Of Quiet

**Pairing:** Diana / Faye

**Fandom:** The Secret Circle

**Summary: **Diana and Faye take a break from all the craziness to remember the first time they met.

**Word count: **1,222

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I so wish I did, but sadly it's just not gonna happen.

**Notes:** I know Faye didn't come to town until later. And Melissa and Diana were friends when Faye came along. But this is AU anyway since they haven't actually got together. Plus it's my story so I'm gonna do what I like. Also there is a flashback in the story in italic. For some reason It doesn't always come up when I post them though. So sorry If that's the case.

Faye stretched her limbs out as far as they would go, yawning widely and briefly letting her fingertips brush against the grass beneath her. She then shuffled back into her comfortable positions, arms folded behind her head, legs stretched out in front of her and legs crossed slightly at the ankle.

The circle had been having a very intense last few weeks. So much had happened and they'd had little time to breathe and just relax. This was nice Faye mused to herself, though she'd never admit enjoy something as peaceful and boring as laying in the middle of some field. Sunglasses on, and the sun gently warming her skin.

Her thoughts were broken by the feeling of something landing on her face. It was gently, but not soft or fluffy. Faye frowned trying to understand what it was without opening her eyes. Even with her eyes closed however she felt the shade that fell on her face. Someone was blocking her sunlight.

Letting out a huff Faye lifted her sunglasses off her face, and sat up, resting on her elbows. The object drifted off her face, and she raised an eyebrow at the brunette in front of her.

"Your blocking my sun." The other girl smiled and leaned down, her face inches from Faye. Faye closed the gap, allowing her lips to touch the shorter girl. The kiss was short-lived however, as the girl stood back, to her position blocking the sun.

"Well?" Faye spoke after a few moments since the girl didn't move out of her way.

"Diana? Come on. What?" Diana grinned wider and looked pointedly at the grass by Faye.

Faye glanced down. There was a leaf that had fallen just next to her. Faye assumed that was what had interrupted her quite time. Faye looked back into Diana's brown eyes. A moment of silence passed between them.

"I don't get it." Diana's smile fell. She dropped crossed legged beside Faye and picked up the leaf.

"Don't worry. It's silly. I just thought. Don't worry." She glanced away. Faye rolled her eyes internally. Diana could be such a dork sometimes. Faye's newly budding relationship with the girl had allowed her see this other side of her. Though it more often than not confused her, Diana's odd reactions to certain things. More than anything she found it completely adorable. She had once mentioned this to Melissa, who found it completely hilarious that Faye even knew that word.

"Come here. Don't do that." Faye tugged gently on the smaller girl's arm to turn her towards her. She bent her head to try and catch Diana's eyes, but couldn't. The dark haired girl sighed softly and reached out for the leaf.

"Explain it to me. Why did you bring me a leaf?" Diana's embarrassed face finally looked up, and she shifted debating how to start.

_The small girl let out a yelp as the boy snatched the flowers out of her hand. She wiped her quickly tearing up eyes, and tried hard not to cry. _

"_Give them back their mine. Please." She added, not wanting to be mean even if the bigger boy was being a bully._

_The boy shoved the girl. Then carried on pulling apart the flowers he had snatched. The girl couldn't hold back her tears anymore and let them flow over her new and now ruined flowers her father had given her._

_The crying girl looked up went she heard a new set of footsteps. A young girl with a flowery dress and boots approached. Without even pausing in her stride she pulled the remaining flowers from the boys grasp. When he made to object, she glared harshly at him._

_She was shorter than the boy, but more intimidating. He grabbed then back however._

"_Go away Faye." The boy shoved her away, while the smallest girl sat on the floor no longer crying, watching the scene before her. Faye huffed, and placed her hands on her hips._

_Faye took a deep breath and pushed the boy with boy hands. He fell with a loud thump on his bum. He sat there shocked for a few moments. before scurrying off, so Faye couldn't see him starting to cry. _

_Faye grinned triumphantly at the girl on the floor._

"_Boys are stupid." Faye's grin faltered however when she noticed the girl about to starting crying again. Faye glanced around at the ruined flowers. They had been ripped up. Faye never liked flowers. Her mother always made her wear these ridiculous dresses. All flowery and frilly. She didn't particularly like people either, but seeing this girl cry made her hurt for some reason._

_Faye picked up a leaf and held it out to the crying girl who promptly stopped. The girl stopped crying, and watched. Faye focused on the leaf trying hard, but nothing happened. The crying girl looked from Faye's face to the leaf. She stood up, a little shakily from crying._

_She carefully reached out with one hand and held the one the one that had grip on the leaf. Faye flinched slightly but carried on focusing._

_Slowly a small daisy grew from the leaf. Both girls looked in awe and meet each others eyes. Faye hastily pulled her hand away from the others, flower with it._

"_I'm Diana." The small girl smiled at Faye. Feeling more confident now she saw the girl could do strange things like herself._

_Faye flushed bright red. She couldn't help it, or explain why she blushed. Normally she would have run away. Something stopped her though._

_Blushing even brighter Faye held out the tiny flower. Without saying a word she waited for the other girl to take it._

"_Thank you." Diana murmured taking the flower._

_There was a call in the distance, that made Diana turn away from the taller girl._

"_That's my dad. I should go. Thank you. For helping me." Diana reached forward and placed a quick peck on The other girl's warm cheek. Diana then hurried off in the direction of the voice. Faye was left tracing her cheek with a fingertip, and watching her go. A small smile started to form on her lips._

Faye grinned when Diana finished. Glancing down at the leaf, now resting in her palm, with her free hand she reached for one of Diana's. She then held the leaf gently, placing Diana's over the top. Just like they had when they were younger.

From the leaf a daisy grew. It was simple magic, even if there was just two of them. They had handled much more complicated magic, and could have produced any flower.

"I was right, you know." Diana met Faye's eyes, a smile playing on her lips. Diana raised an eyebrow at Faye's comment. "Boys are stupid."

Diana chuckled, leaning in to peak the darker-haired girl's cheek.

"I never doubted you." Both girls smiled.

Faye blushed, raising the flower to tuck it behind Diana's ear. Diana opened her mouth to comment on the sweet moment. However Faye spoke before she could.

"I'm sorry I forgot. The day we met. I get it I'm rubbish at this stuff-" Diana silenced Faye with a kiss, pushing her back into the grass, so she hovered above her.

"Don't ever change." Diana whispered, before leaning back down to kiss the girl again.


End file.
